


Gross

by notagamer



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, goofy dina/ellie fluff i wrote for a larger work and then removed for pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notagamer/pseuds/notagamer
Summary: Weed den fluff. Ellie gets the sniffles.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Gross

“Have you brushed your teeth recently?”

Ellie blushed. “Yes!” Of course she had. She wasn’t  _ that _ gross.

Dina’s face retracted by an inch or so. Ellie wanted to grab her face and pull her back, but she knew Dina would just pull away again. 

“Okay, but  _ how _ recently?”

Ellie couldn’t answer that. “Do I smell that bad?”

“Your mouth just tastes a little bit like stale potato chips.”

Ellie pushed herself off of Dina so that she was kneeling on the couch, leaning over Dina. Dina lay on the couch still, laughing, her shirt long disposed of, her hair now messier than ever. “Oh, fuck you,” Ellie said. Dina raised an eyebrow and grinned. Ellie blushed. “I did not eat the potato chips.”

“But you were going to,” Dina said. Her hand was on Ellie’s thigh. Ellie’s skin burned in every spot Dina touched her. She felt like she was on fire.

“You can’t prove that.” Dina slid her hand from Ellie’s thigh to her torso, and pulled her back down. Ellie’s hands rested on either side of Dina’s face. Her mouth was dry. Dina leaned in for a kiss, but Ellie turned her face at the last second. “Didn’t you just say I taste bad?”

Dina laughed. “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” She leaned in again, and Ellie did not have the willpower to deny her a second time. Dina tasted like mint tea. Ellie was, quite unusually, extremely self conscious about her breath. She tried to remember what the last thing she ate was. She had that granola bar Dina gave her at the radio station. She ate a bit of the dried fruit Dina found at the grocery store. Neither of those things should make her breath gross. 

Dina lowered her head to kiss Ellie’s neck, and Ellie took the opportunity to breathe against her hand and try to smell it. She then remembered that she couldn’t smell for shit at the moment. She felt the urge to sneeze. She tried desperately to suppress it. She held her breath, then remembered that that trick was for hiccups. She sniffled, and felt her nostrils twitching beyond her control.  _ Fuck _ . If she could just focus every bit of her attention on not sneezing, she was sure she could overcome this. Then Dina bit her neck and dug her nails just a bit into Ellie’s upper thigh, and there went that plan. Ellie sneezed very strongly. Beneath her, Dina’s whole body tensed.

“Is there snot in my hair?” Dina asked, without moving an inch. Ellie glanced at the top of Dina’s head.

“Um.”  _ Fuck. _ “It’s—there’s not—only a little.” Most of the snot wound up stuck on Ellie’s face. She felt it there, and went to wipe it with her sleeve, before realizing that she had no sleeves. Her jacket and hoodie were both across the floor. She couldn’t wipe her face with her bare arm.

“There’s a box of tissues on the shelf behind you,” Dina said. Ellie couldn’t look at her face. She stood up and grabbed for the tissues, very aware of her lack of clothes and the snot on her face. She wiped her face with one tissue, and held the box out to Dina.

“Oh fuck no, you’re getting it,” Dina said. Fair. Still refusing to look at her face, Ellie leaned over to pick her own snot out of Dina’s hair. She struggled to determine how she should stand to ensure that her chest was not directly in Dina’s face. She wished she’d put her shirt back on before beginning this. She had many regrets at the moment. 

Dina waited patiently while Ellie picked at the snot. Her hair smelled clean. It was very tangled. It was rare that Ellie saw Dina’s hair down, as it was now, and Ellie decided quickly that she preferred it this way. Dina’s black, curly hair was now frizzy and knotted, splayed out all around her head. Some of it stuck to Dina’s face and neck with sweat and saliva. She looked stunning. 

“I’m not sure if I want to know why Eugene had these tissues by the couch,” Dina said. Ellie noticed a nudie magazine poking out from under the couch. She didn’t mention it. “You almost done?”

Ellie picked out the last of the snot. “Yeah. Sorry.” She tossed the tissues away and grabbed her tank top off the ground. It was mostly dry now. She put on her tank top and sat back down on the couch, suddenly feeling all of her aches and pains again. Her ankle felt a bit better after resting it for a while, but her head was hurting again, worse than before. “I’m sorry. That was—”

“It’s fine,” Dina said. “Seriously. I’ve done worse.”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Right.”

Dina laid her legs across Ellie’s lap. “One time I was drunk and puked on Jesse’s face.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Worse than a little snot in your hair, right?” Dina rested her head against the armrest of the couch. “Once I knocked my sister into a huge pile of cow shit.”

Ellie laughed. “I did the same thing to Joel, except it was horse shit. He stank for days.” 

“Life is gross.”

Ellie smiled, but it faded quickly. “Not all of it.” 

Dina nudged Ellie in the stomach with her knee. Ellie finally looked at Dina’s face. She was smiling. “Not all of it,” Dina agreed. 

Ellie leaned her head against the back of the couch. It hurt less. Dina’s legs were warm against Ellie’s bare thighs. Dina ran her hand through Ellie’s hair, picking out knots. Ellie was comfortable. That was rare. She ran her hand lightly up and down Dina’s calves, appreciating the smooth skin and soft hair. Dina’s leg hair was thick. Maybe that’s why her legs were so warm. Ellie was jealous. 

Dina’s legs were removed from Ellie’s lap, and immediately Ellie felt cold. She turned to look at Dina, who grinned and inched closer, and closer, and closer, until she had one leg on either side of Ellie’s lap and held Ellie’s face in her hands. 

“You seriously still want to kiss me after I blew snot in your hair?” Ellie asked.

Dina shrugged her shoulders. “If anything, I wanna kiss you more now.”

Ellie blinked slowly. “You’re weird.”

Dina nodded. “Yeah.” Dina kissed her, and Ellie felt very warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> i am gay and so are you


End file.
